Hide and GoSeek
by moon eclipse shadows
Summary: While resting the group decide to play a game. Emil's monsters want to play too so the group sets out to play a game of hide and go seek.


So I was playing ToS:DotNW and I finally was able to get a Fenia. I was happy because I've wanted one for a while, and I think(in my personal opinion) that they are the prettiest monster in the game. I drew my Fenia(named May by the game) in my sketchbook and ending up devloping a personality for her. And I also viewed the quote below in a C skit and it made me think, What if it really is like a daycare center? Or something of that sort.

So here is the result. There's a small plot right now, and there there might be a bigger plot later, but that is not for sure. There are some mini stories that may or may not contain certain amounts of fluff. I do have all monsters in this story, with the same names(except for Yama, who is ALMOST a Mia Culpa).

So this is just a fun story kind of thing. I'm going to be making up at least one monster. The first one(coming next chapter, I think) is because they are no male forms of a Fenia and its forms before that.

So, yeah. I talk to much, so please read and enjoy.

~moon eclipse shadows

* * *

"_Emil, your monsters haven't been growing well. They're still so. . . immature. . . . When I watch you interact with them it's almost like watching a. . . a. . . a daycare center!"_ -Tenebrae, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.

* * *

Tenebrae was walking through the wonderfully dark forest. He was enjoying the peace away from the usual group. Humans could be so. . . loud. And they were so_ strange_, with their silly human traditions and their want of tasty foods. Other creatures needed food, yes, but humans were some of the only creatures that feasted for reasons that did not include survival. Other creatures did enjoy having certain delicacies; he himself was known to have indulged in some extra black darkness every once in awhile; but humans somehow managed to elevate that to a different level.

Tenebrae's serenity was interrupted as something white jumped out from behind a tree and lunged at him. Tenebrae stiffened, eyes widening, right before he was knocked over by the white thing.

"I got you! You're it!" The white thing cheered. Said white thing was now identified as Colette. "Hmmm? Tenebie? I didn't know you were playing. And where's your partner?" The blond quickly answered her own question. "Oh, but you wouldn't need a partner if you didn't want one, right? Because you speak human and monster languages."

It is hard to pinpoint Tenebrae's first thought at this moment. Probably the best interpretation of them would be somewhere around the lines of '_What? _' His second thought probably had something to do with correcting Colette as to what his name was. Unfortunately, he needed air to speak(because he technically didn't need air to survive) and he had learned long ago that Colette was incorrigible. Now that he had air, the Centurion expressed his first thought in a more detailed way. "May I ask what you are doing?" Tenebrae asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"You're not playing?" The Chosen asked disappointedly. She stood up and brushed off her clothes, thus allowing Tenebrae to get up as well. "I thought we had found someone..."

"'We?'" Tenebrae asked, now almost unsure as to whether he wanted to know the answer to his first question.

"Yup! There's me, and then there's Orchid!" The blond gestured to a silver shape behind her (yet another image breaking up the lovely darkness Tenebrae mused somewhat sadly). Orchid, a majestic looking Lailah, stepped forward shyly and rustled a hello. "We're playing hide-and-go-seek tag," Colette clarified. "Everyone's in groups of at least two. We're 'it' right now, and I think there's another group that's 'it' too."

"I see," Tenebrae said after a moment of silence, although he really didn't understand what they were doing. "Well, go back to playing your game then."

Colette looked thoughtful and suddenly brightened. "You should play too!" She exclaimed. "It will be fun." Colette seemed not to hear the start of Tenebrae's protests as she pulled him along with her, Orchid following behind.

Tenebrae endured this because it would take so much more effort to stop and debate with Colette over whether this human game was 'fun'; however, he could not deny that the fact that Orchid's soft rustling sounded suspiciously like laughing, and that was somewhat degrading.

* * *

"Ah, this is so fun!" Marta said. "Isn't great Emil? Just you and me, alone together. . . " she trailed off dreamily and then giggled furiously.

"Um, I guess. But Yama and Daichi are here too." Emil gestured at the Mia Culpa and Manticore. Neither of the monsters were paying much attention; Daichi had(once again) suddenly noticed his scorpion-like tail and was trying to(and failing at) pouncing on it, while Yama seemed extraordinarily interested in a shiny rock. "And aren't we supposed to be splitting up and hiding?" the boy continued.

"Oh," Marta said quietly. "That's right. I need to take your feelings into consideration. Daichi and I will go off by ourselves, okay?" She forced a smile, trying not to show the disappointment she felt as she started to walk away.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Emil grabbed her hand, stopping her. "I don't mind having you here. I'm sure it will be fine if we stay together so. . . will you please stay with me?"

Marta beamed. "Of course I will!" She said, happiness radiating from her whole being. She suddenly blushed, and Emil followed her line of sight down to their still entwined hands. He blushed as well.

"Sorry," he apologized, about to release her hand, but this time Marta stopped him.

"It's fine," Marta said. "And. . . this way we won't get lost."

And although both teenagers continued to blush, no one could deny that they were both happier with this arrangement.

* * *

Sheena was one of the last to leave the clearing where the party had first settled. She had noticed the others heading off, but when they had asked if she would join them she had declined; she had to finish writing down notes about their journey. Now she was done and ready to see what everyone else was doing.

Raine and Regal were the only ones left in the clearing. Regal was reading a book so Sheena decided not to disturb him. Instead, she headed towards Raine. The half elf was waiting with one of Emil's monsters, a dark elemental that bore the appearance of a woman with wings instead of hands. An Aello, Sheena remembered. And the Aello's name was...Nevita? It sounded close.

"Sheena," Raine said in greeting as the ninja grew closer. "I see you're done with your work."

"Yeah. But where is everyone? I thought they were talking about playing some sort of game."

Raine's eyes began to sparkle. "Yes, they are. And Emil said I could observe them. It's an excellent chance to see monsters interacting with each other. You do realize that many games that wild animals and monsters play are in order to increase their chances of survival. The games teach them new skills. This observation will add a lot to my research notes," the professor lectured cheerfully. "And Nevita is going to help me watch unnoticed, and has also agreed to translate the monster's languages for me."

While Sheena was somewhat taken aback by the lecture, she was still interested in the game the rest of the party was playing. "What game is it?"

"Hide and go seek tag," was the simple reply.

Sheena's eyes widened for a moment before her mouth settled into a somewhat evil grin. Hide and go seek tag. The game had been an essential training technique to all the ninjas in the village. As Chieftain (and even before that) she never had much time to play the game. But Sheena could clearly remember how she had been one of the best at that game. "Can I play?"

Raine paused, thinking. "That should be fine, we've been sending out groups one by one. But you need a partner." She continued her explanation after seeing Sheena's look of confusion. "Everyone is in a group that contains at least one person that speaks Common, and at least one that speaks the monster language. You'll have to see who else wants to play." She gestured around the clearing where Emil's other monsters could be seen playing, eating, and sleeping.

"Right!" Sheena said, nodding curtly. She perambulated over to where a group of monsters had clustered near each other and called out, "Does anyone here still want to play hide and go seek tag?" Sheena had been scanning over the group of monsters and was hoping for a small monster, perhaps a Vorpal Bunny, or a Light Wing. A Wolf would be good as well. For Sheena planned to win at this game.

An excited bark-like sound sounded in reply to her question. Sheena turned to the source of the sound, behind her. Misgivings filled her at the sight of this monster. It was a Fafnir. A very large, vey lightly colored dragon. Definitely not good for playing hide and seek with.

"You want to play?" She asked tentatively, hoping that her offer would be declined. Instead the Fafnir nodded enthusiastically. Sheena wondered what to do. She wanted to win, but she couldn't say no to the poor thing. And...those eyes. They were so pleading, so puppylike. The dragon must be young. And Sheena never _could_ resist young children . . . , um, monsters.

"Okay," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Let's go." The ninja's mind was already planning put her strategy in her head. Hiding the Fafnir would be difficult, it would certainly test her skills. Yes, that was it! Working with this dragon would be a training exercise!

"Come on!" Sheena said triumphantly, not having to fake her enthusiasm this time. "Oh, and what's your name?"

The Fafnir looked pleased at her question, and roared in reply. Unfortunately, Sheena did not speak the monster language.

"Her name is Amethyst," A voice spoke up.

Sheena turned to see Raine and Nevita. The Aello was the one who had spoken. "Thank you," Sheena said, surprised at how well Nevita spoke. But there would be plenty of time to think about that later. Right now she and her new partner Amethyst had a game to win!

* * *

Review~? :3


End file.
